


Что-то лучшее

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), LaurielAnarwen



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || Миди R+ [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Civil War (Marvel), Civil War Fix-It, Confessions, Fix-It, Heavy Angst, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by a Trailer, M/M, Tony Feels, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/pseuds/LaurielAnarwen
Summary: Для них грань между любовью и ненавистью всегда была тонкой и хрупкой, но она была. До тех пор, пока эти чувства не стали почти неразделимыми.





	Что-то лучшее

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something Better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296685) by [ann2who](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann2who/pseuds/ann2who). 



> Примечание автора: хотела написать лёгкий fix-it после тех эмоциональных качелей, которые мне устроил трейлер "Гражданской войны" (спасибо, Марвел). Не преуспела.

Агония продолжалась сто двадцать два часа.

Часы, когда он бродил по пустым коридорам, спал в пустых комнатах. Ночи, в которых оцепенения было больше, чем холода. Дни, полные пустых обещаний, что завтра будет лучше. Что боль внутри Тони уляжется.

Сто двадцать два часа. Тони поверить не мог, что прошло уже пять дней. Так много часов он дышал застоявшимся воздухом, который не с кем было разделить. Пил виски, давно потерявший вкус. По утрам ожидал увидеть на кухне пререкающуюся команду, но просыпался — и снова оказывался в аду на Земле.

Ночь за ночью он видел холодный взгляд Стива, проигрывал в голове те ужасные мгновения, как в замедленной съёмке. Видел каждый свой промах. Думал о том, что должен был сделать. Снова и снова представлял, что было бы, если бы. Останавливал всё до точки невозврата.

Останавливал всё до того момента, как их дружба перестала что-то значить.

_Но он мой друг._

_Им был и я._

Глотнув из бокала, Тони усмехнулся собственным мрачным мыслям и уронил голову на спинку кресла. Он знал, что жалок. Сидит тут, в бывшей штаб-квартире Новых Мстителей, проводит дни за разглядыванием старых фотографий и спит в постели, полной песка и пепла.

Всё было уничтожено в одно мгновение. Дом, который он для них построил. Всё исчезло. Так же, как те дни. Все они исчезли.

Он просто… не мог вернуться домой. Пока не мог. Когда пять дней назад он стоял в руинах здания, пришлось бороться с желанием рухнуть на колени и рыдать из-за того, что увидел, с выступившими на глазах слезами. Каждый дюйм тела горел фантомной болью от ударов, которые Барнс и Стив на него обрушили.

Места, где они спали, ели, тренировались, больше не было. И теперь, по прошествии всех этих часов, он смотрел на руины и ощущал только безразличие. 

 

* * *

По коридору кто-то шёл. Это было первым, что Тони услышал, проснувшись. Ночь ещё не кончилась, было темно. Тони медленно поднял голову, игнорируя боль в мышцах из-за неудобной позы, в которой уснул. Возможно, не стоило превращать сон в кресле в привычку… Попытавшись сжать бокал, Тони осознал, что давно уронил его, и виски расплескался по полу.

Шаги приблизились, и когда замерли перед ним, Тони почуял в воздухе запах, узнал его, и сердце на миг остановилось.

Не было смысла отрицать. Даже после всего он узнал бы запах Стива где угодно. Тони решительно вдохнул и медленно потянулся к стоящей рядом с креслом бутылке. У него было большое подозрение, что она ему понадобится.

— Ты бросил пить, — сказал Стив, когда Тони потянулся вперёд со всем изяществом, на какое был сейчас способен, ухватил бокал и снова наполнил его.

— Ага. А потом бросил трезвость, — тихо ответил он и сделал длинный глоток.

Когда Стив обошёл вокруг кресла, Тони настороженно глянул на него, хмурясь.

Стив рискнул медленно пройти вперёд, держа руки перед собой, так, чтобы Тони видел, что он безоружен. Он остановился перед большим окном. Эта комната была единственной, где стёкла остались целы. Если сидеть здесь и смотреть на простирающийся снаружи лес, не обращая внимания на рытвины в земле, можно было даже представить, что ничего и не произошло. Почти можно было поверить, что их ненависть не уничтожила здесь всё.

Когда Тони наконец удалось поднять глаза и посмотреть на Стива, он почувствовал, что всё тело будто закоченело.

Стив… Ладно, выглядел он дерьмово. Настолько, насколько это вообще было возможно для такого, как он. Печальный взгляд, взлохмаченные волосы, опущенные плечи, руки скрещены на груди. В лице не было вины, конечно не было, но он смотрел на отражение Тони в оконном стекле с глубоким сожалением.

— Сделай нам обоим одолжение и свали, — попросил Тони, откидываясь назад в кресле.

От наполнившей глаза Стива боли лучше не стало.

— Тони...

— Проваливай, — повторил Тони уже более настойчиво. Закрыл глаза, не желая с этим разбираться. Всё это — эта война, этот бардак не шли у него из головы, и он никак не мог с этим справиться. До сих пор не удалось определить точное число погибших за последние недели. Их похоронят как героев, когда обнаружат останки. И всё же… спроси кто Тони, он сказал бы, что тем, кто выжил, повезло меньше. Это им иметь дело с последствиями, нести груз всех “если бы” и изводить себя вопросами, когда же всё пошло настолько наперекосяк.

Он выбрал сторону — не сторону Стива — и таким образом лишился последних остатков надежды на личное счастье. В процессе он заставил себя забыть о собственных желаниях, отбросив то, что могло бы быть, останься они со Стивом друзьями хоть чуточку дольше.

Что могло бы быть, сделай они ещё один шаг вперёд до того, как всё рассыпалось на части.

Стив вздохнул, повернулся и оглядел комнату.

— Я могу уйти. Но и тебе здесь не стоит оставаться. Позволь мне отвезти тебя домой.

Дом. Какое забавное слово Стив сейчас произнёс.

— Да? Хотел бы я сказать, что отделаю тебя будь здоров, если только попробуешь, но, — он засмеялся и приподнял сломанную руку, — мы оба знаем, что не получится.

Ещё несколько секунд прошли в тишине. Стив стоял неподвижно.

— Я только хочу поговорить, — сказал он после долгого молчания.

Сухой мрачный смешок вырвался из горла Тони. Поговорить, ну да. Сучья уязвлённая гордость, надо думать. Вот зачем Стив сюда притащился: чтобы последнее слово осталось за ним. Чтобы Тони наконец признал его правоту.

Только это не так. Тони давно уже понял, что нет таких понятий, как “прав” или “неправ”. И последнее, в чём он сейчас нуждался, так это в напоминаниях о том, что они оба потеряли в этой войне. Поэтому он только махнул рукой с сухим безразличием.

— Тогда мой тебе совет: найди того, кто захочет слушать, что ты там хочешь сказать, — безо всякого выражения ответил он. У нас была возможность поговорить, ты ей не воспользовался.

Стив с досадой нахмурил брови, и… это было забавно. Несмотря ни на что, Стив умудрялся удивляться, если Тони повышал на него голос.

— Я пытался говорить, — резко и холодно возразил Стив. — Ты не слушал.

Кривая улыбка скользнула по губам Тони.

— Кто бы говорил, — ответил он, поменяв позу в кресле и поморщившись от этого движения. — Уходи, Стив. Я не шучу. Здесь тебе ловить нечего.

— А тебе — есть что? — спросил Стив и отвёл взгляд. — Я не уйду. К тому же, ты ранен, — подчеркнул он.

Тони фыркнул и сделал ещё глоток.

— Да ты шутишь!

Он знал, как должен смотреться со стороны, со всеми этими синяками и порезами. Медики их зашили, но те всё равно воспалились.

Стив двигался бесшумно — всегда так двигался, кроме тех случаев, когда хотел, чтобы его услышали. И всё же Тони не удивился, когда в следующий момент Стив опустился перед ним на колени, посмотрел задумчиво снизу вверх. Его рука вдруг оказалась у Тони на щеке, большой палец скользнул по скуле.

В глазах Стива было что-то, чего не должно бы там быть. Что-то, что они потеряли в день, когда их пути разошлись в штаб-квартире Щ.И.Т.а.

— Если бы я мог хоть что-то изменить в прошлом, — сказал Стив, пытаясь сдержать дрожь в голосе, — я бы не сделал этого.

— Сделал бы, — возразил Тони, вскинув брови в бессмысленной иронии. — В этом наша проблема. Ты бы снова сделал всё то же самое. — Он позволил мысли осесть в голове. — Как и я.

Стив убрал руку со щеки Тони и потёр лоб.

— Ты не оставил мне выбора.

Тони сжал челюсти. Он позволил себе мгновение глубочайшего удивления из-за того, что всё это до сих пор так его злит. Он бы очень хотел, чтобы ему было плевать.

— Ты сделал неверный выбор.

Стив поднялся, отступил на шаг, затем спросил:

— Принести тебе воды?

Воды?

Тони, должно быть, принял очень уж скептичный вид, потому что Стив немедленно опустил взгляд, сжал руки перед собой.

— У тебя голос хриплый. И от тебя несёт перегаром.

Тони фыркнул раздражённо.

— Я как всегда обаяшка, — отозвался он и снова посмотрел на Стива с вызовом. — А хриплю — потому, что наорался недавно.

Первые пару секунд ему даже нравилось это — видеть боль на лице Стива, поворачивая нож, чтобы проверить, сколько ещё вытечет крови. Злиться было просто. Он знал теперь, каков гнев Стива. И если честно, с самого начала их отношений эта боль не утихала.

— Не шути об этом, — тихо попросил Стив. — Пожалуйста.

Тони снова пошевелился и едва не вздрогнул от боли в пояснице.

— Если я не буду об этом шутить, то рехнусь.

Вместо ответа Стив просто вышел из комнаты, и Тони слышал, как он заглядывает в шкафчики в импровизированной кухне, которая раньше была гостиной. Вскоре Стив вернулся, опустился перед ним на корточки со стаканом воды в руках. После минутного замешательства Тони выхватил у него стакан и принялся жадно пить.

Стив придерживал стакан, терпеливо ожидая, пока Тони напьётся. Глаза его были спокойными и не выдавали ничего, просто смотрели на Тони изучающе.

— Ещё? — спросил Стив.

Тони помотал головой.

— Нет.

Стив сжал губы и осмотрел его.

— Швы нужно снять. — Его челюсть дёрнулась, и в твёрдом взгляде наконец что-то дрогнуло. — Если промедлить, они тебе только навредят.

— Спасибо, — огрызнулся Тони, — как заботливо с твоей стороны.

Стив снова взял свои эмоции под контроль. В один миг уязвимость исчезла, и самоуверенность плеснула такой мощной волной, что Тони подивился, как это ещё не утонул в ней.

Как он мог так любить и одновременно так ненавидеть этого человека, он и сам не понимал.

— Десять дней назад я был в Вашингтоне по делу, — сказал Стив с прохладцей. — Тогда мне позвонила Наташа и сказала, что кто-то отдал приказ убить Джеймса Барнса. А ты был с этим согласен. Я… Мне нужно было вытащить его, а ты не давал. Ты не… Я говорил тебе, он не виноват. Я умолял позволить нам уйти.

Тони моргнул и выпрямился в кресле, игнорируя боль, напоминающую о себе при каждом движении. Стив смотрел на него так требовательно, что он почти забыл обо всём прочем.

— Я не был согласен, — он коротко рассмеялся и снова поморщился. — И я всё уладил. Сказал же, его не убьют, но ты не послушал.

— Но он бы никогда не увидел дневного света, — парировал Стив. — Они бы просто упрятали его в камеру, и он сгнил бы там! Это хуже смерти, а ведь он даже не контролировал свои действия! Ты знал это!

— А ты только об этом и волновался! — выплюнул Тони, швырнув пустой стакан на пол, и услышал, как тот разбился. Да во имя всего святого, у него в глазах встали слёзы, и он утратил контроль над собственным голосом. Это было как сошедший с рельсов поезд, и молчать Тони тоже больше не мог. — Только о нём. Он же твой друг. Я понял, Стив, не дурак, а теперь просто… просто уйди, мать твою.

Высказав это, он поднялся и на заплетающихся ногах пошёл из комнаты прочь. Он слышал, как Стив тут же последовал за ним, и не успел он дойти до двери, как чужие руки сжали ему предплечья почти до боли, развернули и прижали к стене.

Стив смотрел со смесью неверия и затаённой муки. Но помимо них была злость, и это помешало Тони отвести взгляд.

— Думаешь, о тебе я не волнуюсь? — прошептал Стив дрожащим голосом. — После всего, что было?

— Я тоже был твоим другом, — огрызнулся Тони, обнаружив, что вцепился Стиву в плечо, и слёзы сдерживать стало совсем трудно.

Боже, ну зачем Стив вообще сюда припёрся? Почему сейчас, когда уже слишком поздно? Чтобы посыпать все раны Тони солью? Чтобы сделать боль ещё невыносимее?

— Признаёшь ты это или нет, но я был твоим другом, — глухо выдавил Тони и обеими руками вцепился в рубашку Стива. — А ты — моим. Ты был моим...

_...всем. Ты появился в моей жизни и каким-то образом стал для меня всем. И ты всё это похерил, потому что не смог мне довериться._

Когда Стив снова заговорил, Тони почудились слёзы в его голосе. Такие же, как те, что сам Тони безуспешно пытался спрятать.

— Я не хотел подобного исхода, — прошептал Стив.

— Ну да, — холодно отозвался он, опустив глаза. — Уж поверь, никогда не бывает всё как хочешь. На самом деле, если прочитать любую главу моих ненаписанных мемуаров, то всё обычно заканчивается сплошным дерьмом.

Стив придвинулся ближе — ещё ближе — так, что теперь они стояли почти вплотную.

— Тони...

То, как мягко Стив произнёс его имя, заставило Тони снова посмотреть в широко раскрытые, полные мольбы глаза. Он благоразумно проигнорировал то, как сжалось сердце при виде этих чувств. Сильных чувств, которые уже давно манили, часто заставляя задумываться, что было бы, поцелуй Тони Стива прямо посреди совещания.

— Ты правда думаешь, что я не… Что случившееся… — Стив тряхнул головой, и вот теперь на его щеке действительно блеснула слеза, и это было нечестно. Стив не должен плакать из-за этих упущенных шансов, из-за всех “если бы”, которых уже не будет. — Это убивало меня. Изменило меня. Я и не понимал, насколько сильно, пока вся моя жизнь не изменилась. Пока...

Стив рвано вдохнул, раздражённо вытер глаза рукой.

— Пока я не увидел тебя, стоящим на другой стороне… на другой стороне в этой войне. И я… я не знал, как всё исправить, не потеряв Баки. Но моих чувств к тебе это не изменило, и… они по-прежнему со мной.

Тони постарался игнорировать собственную реакцию на эти слова. Он не хотел, чтобы Стив увидел, и не хотел этим словам верить. Моменты, когда Стив стоял чересчур близко, или когда кто-то из них задерживал руку на плече дольше положенного, и все эти долгие взгляды — всё это исчезло.

Всё это не имело никакого значения теперь.

И вот, стоя настолько близко к Стиву, почти прижимаясь грудью к его груди, Тони отчаянно старался продолжать злиться. Удержать настрой воспоминаниями о том, как Стив бил его снова и снова, даже когда проломил кулаком шлем.

Но всё же. Глядя на слёзы Стива, Тони почти потерял контроль.

Возможно, этому и научила его любовь — успей сделать больно первым, пока не сделали больно тебе.

— Зачем явился? — спросил он, когда молчание затянулось.

Стив тихо вздохнул.

— Наташа сказала — Пеппер хочет, чтобы я знал, что ты здесь, и я пришёл, потому что… потому что ты был ранен. Хотел убедиться, что ты не нуждаешься в медицинской помощи.

— И тогда ты прискакал на своём белом коне, чтобы всё исправить, да?

— Что-то вроде.

— Кто-нибудь говорил тебе, что дорога в ад вымощена добрыми самаритянами?

Стив сжал зубы и, отпустив предплечья Тони, снова обхватил руками его лицо.

— Это ты, Тони. Я пришёл из-за тебя. И потому что...

Стив снова осёкся, и Тони заставил себя оставаться спокойным.

— Потому что что? — зло спросил он, но в глазах мелькнула неуверенность.

— Ты знаешь, что, — ответил Стив, его дыхание призраком коснулось лица Тони. — Должен знать.

Воздух между ними стал вязким. Так много всего нужно было сказать. Стив заслуживал знать, несмотря ни на что.

Тщательно выстроенная Тони дистанция рухнула в ту же секунду, как Стив его коснулся, и в глубине души он знал, что долго не выдержит. В груди поднималась знакомая боль. Он не мог отвернуться и уйти, даже несмотря на то, что эту боль причинил Стив. Тони уже даже не пугали ни эта слабость, ни огромное влияние, которое оказывает на него один-единственный человек, потому что ради этого конкретного человека он пожертвовал бы всем.

Уже пожертвовал.

Он тоже сделал Стиву больно. Похоже, они не могли сближаться, не разрушая друг друга. Но всегда были и будут вещи, которые стоят любой боли.

Он чувствовал, как загнанно бьётся сердце Стива. Синие глаза были широко раскрыты, и стоящие в них слёзы наполнили Тони надеждой.

— Скажи мне, — потребовал он. — Скажи, Стив. Чёрт побери, хотя бы это ты мне должен.

Он чувствовал, как дрожит Стив, всё ещё держащий лицо Тони в ладонях и вырисовывающий пальцами круги на коже.

И когда тот наконец подался вперёд, утягивая Тони в грубый поцелуй, Тони знал заранее, что это произойдёт. Момент удивления, конечно, присутствовал, но если быть с собой честным, то они шли к этому месяцами. И однажды пришли бы: он улыбнулся бы, почувствовав первое прикосновение губ Стива, удерживал бы его за шею настолько близко, насколько возможно, игриво прикусывая его нижнюю губу и исследуя его рот настолько медленно и неторопливо, насколько Стив позволит.

Но нет, в реальности их поцелуй был похож на сплав безумия и жажды, чистое желание и гнев, нежность, перемешанную с жестокостью. И в этот момент Тони любил Стива — любил так же сильно, как только что ненавидел.

— Трус, — прошептал Тони ему в губы, вкладывая в поцелуй терзающие его возмущение и отчаяние до последней капли, пока Стив яростно в него вжимался. Все раны и ушибы от этого болели, но сейчас ему было плевать. Казалось, Стив пытается протолкнуть его сквозь стену, будто ему нужно было хоть куда-нибудь выплеснуть кипящий внутри гнев, а Тони был ближайшей мишенью.

Ну что ж, не в первый раз.

Стив раздражённо выдохнул ему в губы, на лицо упала защитная маска.

— Заткнись.

Тони почувствовал возбуждение Стива, и мгновением позже тот начал расстёгивать ему ремень, будто читал мысли. Теперь он задыхался — они оба задыхались. Тяжёлое дыхание смешивалось, а в глазах читалась решимость.

— Вели мне остановиться, и я остановлюсь, — сказал Стив, свободной рукой помогая Тони обнять себя ногами за талию. Звук потерялся в тяжёлом дыхании, пальцы Стива принялись за работу, а в его голубых глазах Тони утонул полностью.

Тони криво усмехнулся и смерил Стива взглядом.

— Ты полный идиот, если думаешь, что я остановлю тебя сейчас..

Стив тяжело сглотнул в ответ на это полупризнание, подался вперёд, будто не мог смотреть Тони в глаза, пока расстёгивал ему ширинку. Сменив позу так, чтобы они оказались на одном уровне, Стив быстро разобрался со своими джинсами, уравнивая их и в этом. Тони хотелось бы это видеть — видеть их двоих вместе — но Стив возвышался над ним, закрывая телом, будто щитом.

Стив обхватил оба члена тёплой рукой. Сухое трение заставило Тони вскрикнуть и заново с силой вцепиться ему в плечи. Он не понимал, как так быстро потерял контроль над собой, но всё, на что он был сейчас способен, — это прижиматься к Стиву всё сильнее, толкаясь ему в руку.

Стив застонал почти беспомощно, а затем принялся покрывать шею Тони влажными и такими необходимыми поцелуями. Его губы были мягкими, почти нежными, и это наполняло Тони неожиданным теплом.

Это была любовь среди нелюбви. Любовь и ненависть, обнажающие их истинную суть.

— Тони, — простонал Стив, снова утягивая его в поцелуй. И, отстранённо подумал Тони, какой бы личный ад он ни устроил себе потом, сейчас это стоило того.

Это стоило всего.

Целовался Стив замечательно, точно как Тони и представлялось. И когда Стив разжал руку, сплюнул в ладонь и снова вернул её на место, Тони откинул назад голову с ещё одним длинным стоном. Его слабое сердце билось так сильно, что казалось — вырвется из грудной клетки. Он весь горел, в голове плавал туман, и прямо сейчас Тони было плевать, будет ли он когда-нибудь снова соображать нормально.

Стив не был его, Тони знал это. Но прямо сейчас — всё-таки был.

— Быстрее, — потребовал он, и когда Стив задвигал рукой как было сказано, легко скользя по слюне и смазке, стало хорошо, чертовски хорошо. В этом были боль, отчаяние и похоть, и, возможно, что-то ещё, о чём он не смел даже думать.

Тони упёрся затылком в стену, и когда его глаза встретились с глазами Стива, Стив не отвернулся.

— Не спрячешься от меня, — прошептал Тони.

— Никогда и в мыслях не было, — ответил Стив, на его лице на миг отразилась боль, а через ещё одно движение рукой — удивление.

Глаза Тони наполнялись слезами по мере того, как толчки становились всё сильнее и неистовее. Стив явно вознамерился вышибить из него дух, но Тони было плевать: ничто в мире его не заботило, кроме того чтобы быть к Стиву как можно ближе.

— Хочу тебя, — запоздало добавил Стив.

Тони потянулся вперёд, лизнул ему нижнюю губу.

— Вовремя ты это признал.

Это было застывшее мгновение. Украденный у времени момент. Сейчас Стив был здесь, но совсем скоро уйдёт, как и всегда. Они встречаются, всё разносят и опять расходятся. Может, однажды их пути сойдутся снова, но кто знает, чем это обернётся.

Будут ли они вспоминать о том, что произошло здесь? Будет ли это вообще иметь значение?

Не должно бы, но имеет. Этот момент принадлежит Тони. Им обоим. Стив сейчас с ним. И будь он проклят, если Стив забудет о том, насколько они были близки.

Стив ещё ускорил темп, и Тони накрыл его руку своей, направляя. Пальцы переплелись в исступлённом танце, сдавливая почти жестоко, и это было бы больно, не будь так хорошо. И каждый раз, когда руки ласкали головки, кружа и сжимая, Тони чувствовал всё острее. И хотел ещё. Хотел...

— Останься, — выдохнул Тони. — Останься.

Стив бормотал что-то ему в шею, наверное, соглашаясь, шептал сбивчивые обещания, пока его мышцы напрягались всё сильнее, и наконец резко выдохнул, изливаясь между ними. Внутри Тони что-то переломилось и взорвалось, и он тяжело навалился на Стива, вцепился в него, лаская каждый дюйм его тела, до которого мог дотянуться.

Он не заметил бы, даже если бы началась новая война.

Прошли долгие минуты, прежде чем Тони отвоевал себе обратно немного здравого смысла. Он выбросил остатки сопротивления на обочину, и тело казалось бескостным, а сердце — мягким.

Это никогда хорошо не заканчивалось. В вопросах любви он всегда был полным болваном.

Стив мягко отстранился, чуть нахмурился, глядя на Тони.

— Нам не стоит оставаться здесь.

Последовала многозначительная пауза. Тони прерывисто выдохнул и снова посмотрел Стиву в глаза. И мягко прижался губами к губам.

— Я не могу уйти, не сейчас.

Стив на мгновение замолчал, потом кивнул.

— Хорошо.

И направился к двери, всё ещё держа его в крепких объятиях. Тони не мог сопротивляться этому, он уронил голову Стиву на плечо, но когда бы ни открыл глаза — видел лишь руины их дома, обломки, дыры в стенах, осколки того, что когда-то принадлежало им.

С запозданием он понял, что Стив несёт его в сторону своей бывшей спальни. Тони знал, что после того как он дал волю гневу, от неё мало что осталось… но у него не хватило духу сказать, что любая другая комната была бы предпочтительнее.

Он знал, как хорошо бывает спрятаться в знакомых стенах.

Надо отдать ему должное, Стив лишь на мгновение остановился, прежде чем переступить порог. Его тело закаменело, и Тони слышал, как он тихо вздохнул, проходя мимо останков одного из костюмов Железного Легиона, прежде чем сгрузить Тони на то, что больше остального напоминало кровать.

Тони видел, как Стив бросил взгляд на то место, с которого он несколько дней назад стряхнул пыль и каменную крошку. Наверное, он понял, что Тони спал здесь раньше, но когда он снова посмотрел на Тони, во взгляде не было насмешки, только грустное понимание.

Когда Стив упёрся коленом в кровать, Тони дрожащими губами поцеловал его в щёку. Они легли рядом лицом к лицу, и сердце Тони заныло от того, как сильно он хотел этого, хотел навсегда сохранить этот момент.

— Я не знаю, как всё исправить, — признался он, и впервые за очень долгое время гнев отступил, и показался крошечный шанс, который, возможно, ещё не был потерян.

Стив улыбнулся. Это была осторожная и неуверенная улыбка, но всё же.

— Один друг как-то сказал мне: если не можешь это исправить...

Тони фыркнул, дотянулся до руки Стива и осторожно переплёлся с ним пальцами.

— ...создай что-то лучшее.


End file.
